earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Loma Shade
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Loma Shade: 2800 BCE - 1987 CE Thanagar was suffering from overpopulation and their entire civilization was crumbling due to civil wars brought on by resource scarcity and demagogues preying on the hysteria that spread due to pending extinction. Embracing the descent into madness was two anarchist siblings, Rac and Loma, who found that Thanagar was never as beautiful as it was in its final moments. When the bombs went off, signaling the beginning of the end, Rac and Loma should have been killed as their home city, Meta, was the first target in the all-out war that followed, but in the instant before the blast engulfed their home, a strangely colorful Thanagarian met with them at their home and time came to a standstill, the wave of destruction hovering frozen outside their window. The stranger had drinks with them and the three had a wonderful time. When the fun was over, the stranger looked at the coming devastation and asked if the two wanted to go with her to her home in the corner of the Dreaming known as the Madness. Rac and Loma accepted and were spared the destruction that engulfed Thanagar. Loma and her brother enjoyed the hospitality of the being they came to know as Delirium of the Endless, a godlike being who was born out of sentient life's delight before descending into madness. The Thanagarians stayed inside the Madness as guests of Delirium for ages, though they did also accompany her on many journeys to far-off worlds and realms unimaginable. Loma Shade: 1987 - 2012 When Delirium's brothers went missing, the Endless sent Rac and Loma out to aid in the search for Destruction and Dream. There was a small hiccup as they were cast out of the Madness, Delirium did not give them physical form and so they had to find a host body. But when they went to take one, they found only those with minds with a sufficient degree of madness were compatible. Though Rac found a host in Troy Grenzer, a serial killer about to be executed, Loma could not find one in time and rather than let his sister perish, Rac took Loma into the serial killer's mind with him. What was meant to be temporary didn't work out that way. The two siblings became one 'Shade' inside the host and were fused together for 25 years, until Delirium fixed their problem and found Loma a host of her own. Megan Boyer: 2012 - Present Loma took over the mind of Megan Boyer, a rather vile eleven-year-old if ever there was one. This mean girl would no doubt go on to become a serial killer, or would have if her friends/victims hadn't thrown her in a freezing cold lake to teach her a lesson. Megan had been in a coma for eight months when Loma stepped in and popped Meg back from the brink. Loma tried to make things better for her host until she came to realize just how much Meg hurt those around her. Deciding it was better to just leave, Loma took her new body and went for a long walk and hasn't stopped her road trip since.Network Files: Loma Shade Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) To show they were her chosen ones, Delirium gave Loma and Rac colorful vestments of Madness. These garments could take any form, mended themselves, and could be summoned or cast away on a whim as however the situation required. They are often known as Madness Vests or M-Vests, though "vests" is short for "vestments". * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Loma is a Thanagarian, an Avian race from Thanagar. Due to an issue with its star, Thanagar and its population shifted into a "shadow plane", making Thanagar and its entire population ethereal in comparison to the rest of the universe. Due to being rich in magic, Earth has become a haven for what few Thanagarians remain. Threat Assessment Resources * Thanagarian Entity Physiology ** Empathetic Link with Rac Shade ** Enhanced/Supernatural Senses ** Enhanced Strength / Resilience ** Immortality (in the Dreaming or in a host body ** Retractable Spirit Talons (rarely used) ** Retractable Spirit Wings (rarely used) ** Touch of Madness * Human Host Physiology ** Excellent Swimmer * Vestment of Madness ** Dimensional Shifting ** Eldritch Sorcery ** Illusion Casting ** Teleportation Weaknesses * Insane * Requirement: Selective Host Body Trivia and Notes Trivia * Before possessing Megan, Loma/Rac where running a hotel in Corto Maltese. They met Destruction when he rented a room, but didn't tell anyone because he asked not to be disturbed.VOX Box: D is for Discretion Notes * In the comics Loma is an Avian alien from the planet Meta. She adopted the name Loma Shade after her favourite poet, Rac Shade. She stole his M-Vest from a museum and possessed Megan Boyer to have adventures. * Rac Shade taking over Troy Grenzer is a nod to Shade, the Changing Man, Vol. 2 #1. * Being friends with Doom Patrol might be a nod to DC’s Young Animal imprint. Links and References * Appearances of Loma Shade * Character Gallery: Loma Shade Category:Characters Category:Immortality Category:Mystik U Members Category:Kane High All-Stars Category:Doom Patrol Members Category:The Legends Members Category:Magic Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Canadians Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Transient Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Wings Category:Female Characters Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Flight Category:Aliens Category:Thanagarians Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality